Until The Days of Spring
by natanije
Summary: Maybe it's her smile, or how she manages to stand strong even after everything. Maybe it's her tears, or how she manages to display her emotions so freely despite being an iron clad kunoichi. Maybe it's her warmth, or how she manages to chase away the loneliness bearing its claws at him. Or maybe it's because she's Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new multichapter kakasaku story. The idea came when I was idling in word sprint (that site really helps me to start writing somehow) and the words just poured out of me. Since I already written it, I thought, why not? And decided to post it.**

 **This story is largely inspired by AKMU's 200% and BTS's Spring Day. Do check out the songs to get the feels of the story sometime!**

 **This story is slow burn (or at least as slow as I can make it happen) and a bit complicated with a mix of Soulmate stuff going on. It will touch some tropes that probably has been touched by other stories (like the typical SS-breakup that changes into KS in the long run). If you see some similarities, it's definitely a coincidence.**

 **I hope you can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage, bound by duties and responsibilities to his village. He no longer has to listen to orders and follow them to a T, for he is now the person who gives orders. As someone who took the mantle after the end of the Fourth War, the transition in the relationships between each hidden village is his responsibility. Not only that, he has lots of rebuilding and planning and _changing_ to do in his own village.

With old and new responsibilities given to the Hokage seat, he is a very busy man indeed.

To add more paperwork to his already ever growing pile (he whined the very first time he saw them, while Tsunade-sama simply smirked at him as if he deserved it, the sadist), apparently lots of shinobi met their soulmates during the war. And with no typical village loyalties and inter village-hostility being in the way, agreements with corresponding villages are made, and lots of people ended up married.

Not only those who found their soulmates, but also Blanks who found the people they could love, in the midst of happiness and joy and the sheer logical need of more people to be Konoha's manpower in the future, it is to be expected that there will be a whole load of marriage papers for him to approve of, and then, afterwards, birth certificates from the newly wed couples.

He is very glad that there are other people who help him in managing those papers. Imagine if the Hokage has to handle everything by himself; he has to make dozens of clones to handle it and probably accidentally killing himself in the process, thanks to chakra exhaustion and mental stress.

Despite the people helping him though, he does have his work hours and he's _busy_ at that time. Therefore any small breaks are appreciated by him, even more so when he can catch up with few of his friends during that small breaks; because honestly? Meeting them as the Hokage is different than meeting them as _Kakashi_.

Which is why he is in the BBQ restaurant, with one of his former student, Sakura. He accidentally met her along the way to the restaurant, and because she was heading off to eat as well, he simply invited her like the good comrade he is.

At first, the conversation between them goes smoothly. They talk about their respective jobs, about hilarious occurrences around them that they remember, they joke and even reminiscence about some days when they were still on a team together. She even makes a joke about his age, which isn't really appreciated (because he's not that old, _thanks_ ) but the teasing grin on her face makes Kakashi relax regardless.

When their food comes, there is an inquiring glance toward his mask for a little while, before Sakura looks away with a huff when Kakashi raises a delicate eyebrow at her. She's learned to respect his need for privacy, although he knows that the curiosity is still there.

They eat, then, Sakura keeping her eyes focused on her food without making any glances to the left where his bare face would be fully exposed to her hungry gaze.

And then, well-

"Sasuke-kun wants five kids," Sakura tells him, out of the blue, casually sipping on her tea while Kakashi almost chokes on his. She looks calm, as if saying something like that so suddenly isn't something that _should_ be worth some emotions. There isn't even any changes in her expression, although her eyes look thoughtful, and in a way, concerned.

"It's going to be exhausting," she continues, taking another sip. "But I guess I have to do it."

Kakashi cannot help but to frown, distaste coloring his features for a little while as he processes her words. "You don't _have_ to."

Sakura's eyebrows furrow, looking over at him just in time as he slips the mask onto place, a knee-jerk reaction whenever someone does so much as look at him whenever he's unmasked. She looks over at him in disbelief, saying, " _Of course_ I have to."

"Why?" Kakashi has to ask.

"Because it's my duty."

He looks at her, stunned beyond belief. He sees in her eyes, and finds, much to his dismay, that she truly, utterly, completely believes that _this_ , that giving Uchiha Sasuke five children, is somehow, in a way, her duty.

And to make things worse, Kakashi knows why she believes it. Sakura and Sasuke-they're soulmates, the mark of an uchiwa on the back of her neck and scattered cherry blossoms on Sasuke's. And perhaps, _perhaps_ , if Sasuke hadn't undergone the path that he did, Kakashi would think that they truly make a wonderful couple.

But Sasuke has tried to kill her more than once, tried to sever the soul bond between them when he left Konoha the first time and tried it again during the last moments of the Fourth War. The fact that the bond hasn't been destroyed yet is a miracle in itself.

 _They're meant to be._

Or are they, really? Because Kakashi looks at her eyes, and he sees no unbidden joy over the prospect of children, not like Ino who squeals over wanting three kids, not like Shizune who always look so, _so_ happy and at ease with herself when she talks about Kabuto.

Instead, Kakashi sees weariness and doubt, sees exhaustion, sees determination of steel and _resolve_.

She's treating this like a mission.

And for the love of God, Kakashi knows that must not be healthy somehow.

"It's not your duty to," he grimaces, "make children."

Sakura blinks, the corner of her lips twitching in amusement as she notices the grimace he makes at those words. But then she looks neutral once again, as she says, "Sasuke-kun wants to revive the Uchiha Clan."

"...That will happen soon enough," he amends, because sometimes he still forgets that Sakura is no longer _Haruno_. Although the conversation about children surely makes him remember of that single fact. She's an Uchiha now, bound to Sasuke both by soulmark and legal marriage. Although the man is rarely seen in Konoha, he does come once in awhile to give reports of his journey (something Kakashi sternly tells him he _has_ to do unless he wants to be labeled as a traitor all over again, Naruto's pleas for total forgiveness be damned) and Kakashi thinks perhaps it was during his visits that Sasuke managed to tell her about his... goal in terms of... number of children he wants to have.

Sakura simply shrugs, "We're both healthy, so I don't see why not. Children are normal to have in marriages."

"But to set a goal on the number of children you want to have...?" Kakashi trails off, "that's weird, Sakura."

Sakura snorts. "Perhaps," she amends, bobbing her head, "but Sasuke-kun is always a little bit weird."

 _A little bit?_ Kakashi raises his eyebrow at her. _Really?_

"Every ninja is weird someway or another, Kakashi," Sakura says, and Kakashi hums, shrugging. It is true, after all. Every ninja is some brand of weird, all ranging from general type of weird to the sheer uniqueness of Maito Gai.

"Well, don't let yourself be burdened by it, Sakura-chan," he says to make a point, refilling his cup. "If it happens, it happens."

Sakura stares at her tea, humming but not truly reacting to his words.

Kakashi hesitates. "Sakura-"

"I'll be fine, sensei," she cuts him off, drifting back to the old title that she rarely uses for him nowadays. "Don't worry too much," she sends a small ( _fake, fake, fake_ ) smile at him. "You'll get actual white hair if you do that."

Kakashi doesn't respond.

"It's fine, we're soulmates," she assures him, and he wonders for a split second if she's trying to reassure _herself_. He shakes off that assumption quickly though; he's probably just being really biased. "It's going to be fine. And besides, I love kids."

She turns her body so that she faces him completely this time, smiling. "Oh, I know. Maybe you can get a position as one of the god fathers!"

He blinks, pointing to himself as if to say, who, _me?_

She rolls her eyes, "I mean, there will be five kids," she says with good humour. Kakashi has to fight another grimace. Five kids still sound _too much_ for his ears. "Naruto and Ino will fight for position as godparents for the first one, I bet, so you can have the latter ones."

"I feel loved," he drawls out, tone flat. "You'll have to discuss it with Sasuke first."

She waves her hand, "he'll agree. You were our sensei, after all."

He simply hums in reply.

They pay for their food and part ways soon enough, Sakura waving at him and promising for another meet up sometime (which will probably mean weeks or even _months_ away, considering how they're so busy these days), and Kakashi is left to stare at the Uchiha symbol stitched to the back of her clothes.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, please? Updates will be sporadic, but I do have the mind to finish this.** **Things will start to happen in the next chapter, which will include quite the time skip.**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The news comes to him one fine afternoon.

"Kaka-sensei," Naruto calls, because old habit dies hard and no matter how many times Kakashi told him to drop the 'sensei', Naruto isn't particularly the type of person who will listen and comply so easily. In Naruto's case it's more like an endearment than a title given to him by respect, after all, so Kakashi easily lets it slide.

"Yes, Naruto?" He looks up from the empty ramen bowl in front of him, feeling amusement and delight at the disappointed look on the blond's face. Some things never change after all; and one of them is his former students' curiosity regarding the face behind his mask.

Not that his face is _anything_ special. But they don't know that and a mystery will always be appealing for people to try to reveal.

Naruto's pout quickly disappears, "I hear Sakura-chan's pregnant, 'ttebayo," he says, and for a moment, Kakashi is surprised. However, he quickly remembers his encounter with Sakura a few weeks ago, about the Uchiha and his dream to revive the clan by having _at least_ five children.

It doesn't surprise him somewhat that Sakura doesn't come running to tell him; he's not that important anyway.

That Naruto even thinks of doing so for him is good enough, he supposes.

He swallows down any disbelieving and doubtful feelings toward his other male student and simply settles to focus on the positive side of things. It's a child; he's sure Sakura is rejoicing as well. She has always had a soft spot for children, after all.

"I see," he answers, nodding slightly. "That's good I suppose."

It's not a lie, therefore he can't hold a surprised blink when he sees Naruto's mulish expression. The blond man is crossing his arms, seemingly in deep thought despite the good news he had just delivered a few moments ago.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"Yeah, well, no," Naruto mumbles, a frown on his face, "Ne, sensei, Sakura-chan's child won't be a teme like teme, right?"

Kakashi stares.

Silently, he cannot help but to wonder if Naruto knows what it means to have a baby, or if the man has some screw loose at the moment.

"…I don't know how to break it to you, Naruto, but it is also Sasuke's child. That's how it works."

"I know that!" Naruto says, "I mean, I know _that_ , but teme's you know, _a teme_ , and for them to have a child who is just like a teme, it gotta sucks a little bit, ya know!"

Kakashi sighs, his grey eyes glinting in slight amusement. "I thought you liked Sasuke," he said, slightly teasing, "even if he is, as you put it, a teme."

Naruto at least has the decency to blush, his arms flailing as he squawks. "Well I did and—I still do!" He pauses, sweating buckets. "I mean, well, kinda? I'm with Hinata now, and I like her _more_ , obviously but—Um— _ANYWAY!_ " He exclaims, forcefully steering himself away from the topic, making Kakashi chuckle good naturedly. "You know what I meant, Kaka-sensei!"

"Yes, well, there's genes," he says, still chuckling over the remnants of Naruto's embarrassment. Let it be known that Naruto and his crushes toward his teammates (yes, _all_ of them) will never be forgotten. "And there's also the nurture part."

Naruto blinks. "Nurture?"

"Basically, how the child is raised," he explains, "they can develop habits through it."

"Oh!" Naruto brightens then, "So since Sakura-chan's there to keep them at bay, they won't become an asshole!" He exclaims without much tact, as if what he just sprouts from his mouth is the absolute fact.

Though, well, Kakashi isn't really sure about that. She definitely allowed Sasuke to step over her bac in the days when she was still infatuated with the Uchiha shinobi, and although that fangirling tendency has mellowed a _little_ bit, it does pop out once in awhile in how she lets him get his way quite a few times, and also—

 _"It's my duty_."

Those words still bring a sour taste in his mouth, and he wonders, really, how many things she had let slip in the name of "soulmate's duty".

He is willing to give her—and Sasuke, respectively—a benefit of doubt, however. They are, after all, adults now. They have responsibilities for their own choices and Kakashi—his Hokage position aside—has no place to criticize them based on their past mistakes. God knows he has lots of it himself, so who is he to talk?

This is a new thing for them, too, and as their former teacher and current leader, he has to believe in them.

"Well," he starts, then, his eyes crinkling into the usual close eyed smile. "I'm sure it will be alright."

Xxx

It's not alright.

"What," Kakashi deadpans, his grey eyes glaring into Sasuke's onyx ones, "did you just say?"

Sasuke stares at him evenly, not missing a beat as he answers, "I request permission for another travel outside Konoha."

Kakashi is suddenly very tempted to throw a fountain pen at him. Or just give his Very Disappointed and Done stare until Sasuke feels uncomfortable enough.

"I'm sorry, but what?" The Sixth Hokage repeats, incredulous. "Sasuke, your wife is pregnant."

He doesn't even blink. "Yes, I know that."

 _He knows that, of course he knows that,_ Kakashi's mind rants, _but that doesn't explain why he's so eager to leave Konoha now!_

He remembers the continued conversation with Naruto in the ramen stall, how Naruto mentioned that Sakura looked happy, as she should be—she _loves_ kids after all, and to get one of her own must be quite a blessing—and that Sasuke looked happy and proud, as well.

Was Naruto wrong? He's one of the best when it comes to translating Sasuke's facial expressions, but was he wrong? Is Sasuke not happy about it after all?

"Is there anything wrong?" Kakashi asks, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "Your marriage, are you unhappy somehow?"

"There is nothing wrong with my marriage," Sasuke answers, his tone chilling. He looks a bit irritated and defensive, mostlikely at the mention of how there could be something _wrong_ with his marriage. "My marriage and what I want to do has nothing to do with each other."

Kakashi is perplexed.

"Sasuke," he says slowly, "Sakura is _pregnant_."

The Uchiha restrains an annoyed sigh. "Yes, we have already established that."

"You can't just up and leave when your wife is pregnant with _your_ child!"

"I will visit," Sasuke amends, as if it will make it better.

"For how long?" Kakashi has to challenge, "the shortest time you spent in your journey is nine months, Sasuke. How am I supposed to be sure that you will be there for Sakura's pregnancy."

A pause.

"…It's just pregnancy."

"It's _your_ child!"

"I believe I have found some of Kaguya's remnants. I have to go, Kakashi."

"You say that everytime," Kakashi grounds out, "It can wait. What you need to do now is say here, do normal missions and accompany her like the good husband you are."

"The Rabbit Goddess' remnants are—"

" _Normal missions_ , Sasuke, or are you too great for it, now?"

"If you want her to be accompanied so badly," Sasuke says, his jaw tight and eyebrow twitching. "Then do it yourself."

Kakashi stares at him. "I'm not her husband, you know."

"Kakashi—"

"No, you are not given any permission to leave," he cuts him off, looking stern. "Either you stay here or you take Sakura with you, which I do not recommend. But at the very least she'll be able to spend actual time with her _husband_."

"She'll be a liability," Sasuke says quietly.

"Too bad, then!" Kakashi chirps happily, "then you have to stay here."

Sasuke looks ready to argue. Well, he's not having any of it.

"You're dismissed," he says with a wave, "go, now."

Sasuke leaves.

Xxx

Although Kakashi wants to believe that his brooding student will listen to reason, he also believes he knows him to some extent. Him and his stubbornness, that is.

Which is why Kakashi is not surprised when another request to travel comes from Sasuke.

This time, with Sakura in tow.

He's sorely disappointed, of course, but he's not surprised.

Seeing as Sakura has agreed, somehow, although Kakashi isn't surprised by it either, and that Sasuke is adamant in going outside of Konoha, somehow—well, Kakashi _did_ say that if he wishes to leave, he has to take Sakura with her.

…He's going to get an earful from the Yamanaka for this, won't he?

Sighing in defeat, Kakashi gives the request a pass.

Let's hope none of them regrets this.


End file.
